1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to gardening implements, and particularly to a roller suitable for use on a residential lawns, yards, and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 917,590, issued Apr. 6, 1909, to J. A. Grafft, and U.S. Pat. No. 1,174,899, issued Mar. 7, 1916, to D. R. Rupert, disclose traction-engine devices which are propelled by a drive frame connection extending from an engine to a sprocket mounted on a drum-like front wheel of the device. Other examples of roller propulsion arrangements can be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,204,767, issued Nov. 14, 1916, to G. R. Holmes; 2,096,911, issued Oct. 26, 1937, to B. Moore, Jr.; 2,436,757, issued Feb. 24, 1948, to W. H. Lewis; 2,534,507, issued Dec. 19, 1950, to B. Essick; and 2,587,343, issued Feb. 26, 1952, to H. W. Lind.